Coincidence
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: Is it coincidence that Shikamaru and Temari always end up next to each other?


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it.

**A/N:** Please tell me I'm not the only one who's thought about this. Seriously.

* * *

Sakura's POV  
--

Has anyone else noticed this? Every time the Sand Siblings visit Konoha, or they fight with us, this happens. All I want to know is why. I mean, it can't be coincidence - can it? I guess it could be, if you squinted. Maybe.

I know some of the others think it's a coincidence. I personally say no. There's no way that it can happen every single time without it being done on purpose. Maybe the first few times just happened, but now I think it's definitely done on purpose. I'll have to ask the others what they think...

--  
Sai's POV  
--

Asking my opinion on something that I don't understand is pointless. However, if someone were to ask me, I'd say that it's completely accidental. Of course, this may be because I don't understand the heart or emotions quite yet. I'm trying, but the books aren't very clear on that sort of thing. Nor do I understand the people involved very well.

My opinion? Completely coincidental.

--  
Naruto's POV  
--

Huh? Yeah, I guess I don't know. It could be an accident, or it could be on purpose. Who cares? I don't. But if I really have to answer, I'd say coincidental. Just cuz' I know them, and I don't think it'd happen on purpose, that's why.

I'm going to eat my ramen now and think about it some more.

--  
Ino's POV  
--

Coincidence? I think not!

It's on purpose. Totally not coincidental in the slightest. Call me a romantic, but I can see that they like each other, even if they won't admit it. I mean, I know him personally. He's on my team. It's obvious that it's on purpose. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Not coincidence.

--  
Choji's POV  
--

Hmm. I suppose I'd have to say not coincidental. I don't really know why. It just makes sense, I guess. He is my best friend, after all. And, for whatever reason, it's like he's been happier recently. I couldn't - can't - figure it out. Now that's it's been brought up, I guess it could be because of this.

All of this thinking is making me hungry. I'm going to get some chips.

--  
Kiba's POV  
--

Nope. Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence. Call me nuts, call me crazy, call me whatever you like, but it's definitely coincidence. No way could they be doing that on purpose. It doesn't make sense. And Akamaru agrees with me. Hah!

--  
Hinata's POV  
--

Um... Coincidental? I guess? I don't know... I don't think I should answer this... But if I have to, then I suppose not coincidental. Maybe? I think? I'm confused now...

--  
Neji's POV  
--

I don't care. I'll say coincidental.

--  
Tenten's POV  
--

Hmm... Coincidence. Then again, I don't know either of them very well, or have really even seen them. So I'll just go with coincidence and get back to my training.

--  
Lee's POV  
--

I may not know them, but it is definitely not coincidence! Youthfulness galore! I shall go do five hundred laps if I am wrong, and if I am right, then I will do five hundred pushups instead!

--  
Kankuro's POV  
--

I dunno, I really don't. Besides, it's not like I care, so I don't see why I should have to decide. If it's coincidence, fine If it's on purpose, also fine. As long as I'm left out of it and my sister's happy, I really don't care.

I'm going with on purpose.

--  
Gaara's POV  
--

It isn't coincidence. She's my sister. I can tell.

--  
Omniscient third person POV  
--

Shino sat down, eating lunch, which turned out to be sushi. It was nice and quiet. There was sunshine, there was a slight breeze, there was nobody there besides him...

"Oi! Shino!"

The bug ninja turned towards the disturbance, his chopsticks holding a fresh piece of sushi. The caller was Kiba, and what looked like all of the other ninja had followed him. Shino sighed. All he wanted to do was eat his sushi.

"Hey, you know how whenever there's a fight or something that Shikamaru and Temari end up paired together, or standing next to each other or something?" Kiba asked. Before Shino had the chance to open his mouth, the dog ninja sped on ahead. "Is this on purpose?"

Shino grinned underneath his jacket. "Of course it's intentional. Did you think it was coincidence?"


End file.
